


Countless Times

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, Homelessness, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Fire claws Techno's ankle.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Identical Grins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Kudos: 157





	Countless Times

Techno curls into himself. His ankle throbs in pain, likely twisted in his earlier fight. Wilbur silently keeps watch over their alley. He already scolded Techno hard enough to shame their mother. Techno shifts and immediately lets out a hiss. He can see Wilbur glance back at him out of the corner of his eye. 

There’s not much they can do. All of their energy goes into surviving. Even their basic routine requires insane amounts of attention. The slightest mistake and their lives are in peril. Techno had fucked up and gotten spotted. He’d ignored Wilbur's signs to run and instead picked a fight. They’ve fought over it countless times and it’ll probably be an argument held many more times.

He knows that he’ll probably regret it in the future. Techno already has days where he can barely walk. Still, he’s not wired to run away. At least most of the time he wins the fights.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not going to play a major plot in the series. I'm not going to glamorize it when it's brought up. Chronic pain is hell. As I've stated before, this series is a coping mechanism for me. My hip and finger hurt quite a bit right now, but I haven't had to go downstairs and take some ibuprofen yet thankfully. I've just been flaring recently. Also, I got my notes done and just need to do a few more assignments. Super short because chronic fatigue is a bitch.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [What I listened to](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/187Xs02wmYmmNk9hjRhLzB)


End file.
